Naruto: the Mask
by kage fighter
Summary: on the battle of the bridge things change. at the death of sasuke naruto gains a power. the power. the power to fufill his true goal recognition. the power of Loki. the power of "The Mask" Rated M for later chapters. pairing undecided.
1. the bridge

Naruto: The Masked Ninja.

AU: this is my first time writing a story so don't blame me if it sucks. And if you don't like me skipping parts I find boring deal with it or leave. I will not go into explanations that I find unnecessary meaning I'm not gonna explain the Kyuubi attack nor how he passes the graduation exam. I ma gonna start at the beginning. Well the beginning of his change. Now follow me on the path of Naruto the masked ninja. Flames will be pissed upon but helpful reviews are welcomed. Now on to my madness.

I looked down at the body in my arms and just laughed. This has to be a dream. My friend, my rival the one I look up to. Dead. Impossible. He was better than that and I even saw he activated his sharingan. There was no way he could have died now. And there was no way I could catch up. I would say it is all just a dream if not for the pain I feel from the numerous needles imbedded in my body.

"Sasuke. Why did you do it? Why did you have to die on me? Why did you have to give me the task of killing your brother? We need you it isn't a team without you."

"He died protecting his friend. It was a good death but sadly it was in vain as now I must kill you too for Zabuza's sake" the masked hunter spoke out to me.

"No." I'm not even sure that came from me. The power that came from it was more than the Hokage when I begged him to tell me who my parents were. The coldness in the voice was enough to make the ice dome that surrounds me seem like an oven in comparison.

I stood up and gently put Sasuke down to make it easier to remove the needles later. I could feel the rage and hatred I had for this one man. This one man that had killed Sasuke like it was nothing. I felt my rage boil up s I charged forward screaming at the top of my lungs as I created as many shadow clones as I could.

Then in a flash I was alone, a solitary pincushion in the middle of the dome. That is when I decided to fall back on my strongest skill my pranking. I charged forward again and pulled out a couple of my special smoke bombs. As I was attacked again I threw them down. I felt the sharp pains as multiple senbon needles pierced my skin. But the damage was already done. The bombs went off covering everything in orange paint.

At that moment I felt one more sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

AU. So love it hate it? Tell me your opinion. Give me some suggestions on ways to improve. And I know bad place to stop but I have plans for it

Thank you for reading.

Kage Fighter


	2. the change

I forgot to say this in the first chapter but I do not own naruto or the mask or anything else except the plot of this story.

Thank you too all of those who reviewed and sent me messages I appreciate it more than I can ever express. Time to continue my madness.

"I need to go and train" speech

"_After I eat some ramen" thoughts_

"**Ramen is not healthy for you" demon/Loki/inner Sakura/Summons speech**

"_**Though it is the food of the gods" see above only thinking**_

DRIP DRIP DRIP

"Water? Why is there water?" Slowly sitting up Naruto sees he is in a sewer. "Dam did I die? And if so this must be hell. Of course just my luck I go to hell and Sasuke is probably in heaven getting everything he wants on a silver platter. Why the hel--" his rant cut short by a laugh that seemed to reverberate off every pipe and wall.

**"Come here young one"** he started moving towards the voice. Almost like he was in a trance he took rand0om right and left turn until he was suddenly in front of the largest gate he has ever seen. But this awe-inspiring moment was ruined by the fact that what held this gate closed was only a slip of paper with seal written on it. Another thing that threw a monkey wrench into the awe was the only thing on the other side of these expansive bars was a man. A man that was easily small enough to walk between the bars. This man was dressed in a black leather trench coat that looked like it would reach his feet if he was standing. His black hair was spiked in clumps, almost like a joker's hat. And he had a small frown on his face that showed all his emotions.

This being let loose another bout of laughter. This laugh snapped our poorly dressed ninja out of his stupor. And of course he answered the laugh with a well thought out and extremely intelligent reply.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" ok maybe not that intelligent. To this the being only laughed harder.

"**I'm laughing at this situation kid. You have one of the most powerful beings residing within you and giving you power on a small degree and you can't even beat this ice wielding novice."**

"He killed Sasuke how do you expect me to win?"

**"By use of our power. You and I have been fusing since I was placed here by your Hokage and you have taken some traits that I know came from me. Your chakra pool being an ocean, your love of ****pranks, and most noticeable your love of ramen. But that's besides the point. You need to beat this girl who is making a fool of you. If you lose here than I die and my named will be scared even more. So I will increase the power I give to you as long as you promise me three things."**

"What do you want?"

**"I want you to be my knight spreading my name throughout the world, Leaving chaos and discord wherever you appear. To live as long a life as possible. And most importantly get yourself some nice ass and let me use some of your senses while you play with it. Also I have nothing against multiple either"**

"Ero-kitsune."

**"I'm not a fox you stupid mortal"**

"Then what are you"

**"A God"**

"A God? You gotta be kidding me."

**"Nope" **

"By the way if I'm gonna spread your name I'm gonna need to know it right, ero-kami?"

Thunder clouds started gathering looking oddly similar to Kakashi when he passed the team. And the god stood up and started hopping on his right foot towards the right (picture Jiraiya's dance for better visual) **"I am the one who's name is feared across the lands." **He now changes feet and goes the other direction. **"The bringer of mayhem and chaos"** He stomps his right foot down. **"Loki the god of mischief and"**

"Perversion"

"**Perversion. Wait. What the hell is wrong with you brat. You don't interrupt someone when they are introducing themselves its just common courtesy"**

"Whatever I have your name now can I go?"

**"Fine. Whatever brat and here is some of my power so we don't die here"**

As these words left his mouth a greenish energy came from his side of the cage and shot towards Naruto engulfing him completely.

(back on the bridge)

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I would kill my heart for Zabuza-sama" the masked Nin says sadly over our blonde hero not noticing the changes our color blind friend was going through

"Total-slaughter. Total-slaughter"

"Naruto-kun?" she looks down to find he isn't there anymore.

"I won't leave a single man alive" the voice being carried from every direction upon the fog.

Haku once again takes a battle stance expecting the worst.

"La-de-da-die- genocide. La-de-da-de-dud an ocean of blood." A shadow appears and all that is clearly visible is a smile that promises death.

"Let's begin the killing time" at this Haku throws her senbon hoping to immobilize her opponent. But they go straight through the shadow.

"Wrong one my little masked friend" Another shadow appears with the same smile followed by three more.

"Can you tell which is real? I will give you one more try before you die."

AN. This took longer to update than I planned but do not fear I'm gonna keep on working on it. But before I do I have a question. Should Haku live? And if yes you must realize that Haku is a girl. Don't want anyone going. "But Kage. Haku is a guy." No guy dresses like that and looks that feminine no ifs ands or buts.

Thank you. Remember to review. It's sad to say but the authors aren't lying when they say it's our crack. We need them to keep writing or we think no one likes it.

Peace mangs and mangets

Kage Fighter


	3. the start

Thank all of those that left me a review. And since I only got three votes and all of them were for let Haku live I guess she will live.(not that it reply matters what you voted I planed on letting her live anyway) now cause I cant think of anything to say on with my madness

Andthisismypagebreakbecauseicouldn'tfigureouthowtomakeoneonthesiteanditdeletedtheoneimade

That grin. She didn't know what it was about that grin that scared her. But whatever it was it terrified her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at it. It stopped even her most primal survival instincts. Terrified she stood there quaking.

"Not coming? Fine I'll come for you now." And suddenly three of the shadows disappeared as he moved. He moved unlike anything before. Quite befitting come to think of it. Moving as if he was a whirlpool. His smile always focused upon her never moving whilst the mist was sucked into his spinning mass. He was an Uzumaki and his focus was her.

Sinking to her knees she did something she hasn't done since the death of her father. She screamed. Long and hard she let loose all of her fear and hopelessness. But the whirlpool that was our now demented hero did not stop, hesitate, or even slow down. He charged on with full speed before stopping in front of her. Smile never leaving he seemed to reach into himself and pull out a club that was even bigger than Zabuza's sword.

The shadow still grinning looked down upon her and jus laughed as it swung. Still upset from the turn of events Haku didn't even try to dodge it taking it full in the face. Breaking her mask and sending her flying.

MeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMeanwhileMe

Shock and fear was all that could describe the two jounin ninja fighting to the death but for different reasons.

Zabuza because there should be no one with this type of power. Much less here. And his mist was fading as time went by leaving him open to the copy-nin.

Kakashi. He knew what was the source of the power and that knowledge in itself would scare a man. What's worse he wasn't sure if it was the seal weakening or breaking or if it was naruto unleashing it. But there was one thing to be glad for he could now see Zabuza clearly. And he was planning on taking this chance to end the fight and save Naruto. Grabbing a handful of shuriken he threw them at Zabuza. Only to curve and go on either side of him completely missing him. Or so the nuke-nin thought until the wire that was attached to the shuriken wrapped around him pining his arms to his sides and rendering him immobile.

"Seems like you lost Zabuza. Now I have to go stop my student before all hell breaks loose."

"Not so fast Kakashi" Kakashi using the skills that ninja's are famous for spun around to face Zabuza once again. And collapses to the ground ok so maybe those weren't the skills he thought he was using.

"Huh"

"My blade is coated in a special toxin that paralyzes whoever is exposed to it. Now let's see this hell you were talking about."

BacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBacktoNarutoBackto

Flying through the air is actually quite enjoyable. If you did it of your own will and it didn't take a club to the face to send you airborne. But as anyone who has moved through the air at a high speed can tell you it's not the fall that is bad, it's the sudden stop at the end. Now Haku knowing this tried to land with all the grace and agility of a ninja her skill has. Only to fail horribly and bounce off the cement before rolling to a stop. She could her the deliberate steps of that monster slowly approaching her and she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but look up. And as she did she saw something which made all thoughts stop.

It was him. The same one as the shadow. That smile still there. But now it was framed by a face. A booger green, bald, rubber looking face. And all she could do was stare… before breaking out into a laughing fit.

The one who had her scared out of her mind was this green headed man in an orange jumpsuit. She couldn't believe it. And it just got stranger when he stopped and sat down in the air crossed his right leg over his left put his left arm in his lap and his right elbow on his left hand and his right hand like he was thinking about something. But the hard part to believe about this entire thing wasn't the fact that he stopped what he was doing but that he was at least a foot off the ground. He was floating and just as she was going to say something about this he snapped his fingers.

"Aha. You're Haku right? Why are you here? "

And the smart thing to say is.

"Huh?" ok maybe not. "How do you know my name?" That's better. Kind of.

"Because I met you in the field."

Smart answer number two is. "Huh?" Strike two.

"It's me." At this point green, for that's what she has decided upon calling him reached behind his head and seemed to grab something and start pulling hard.

"You're gonna give yourself a hernia if you keep doing that."

To this he replied with a groan and his face starting to come off.

Now Haku actually does have some medical training so she knows two things very clearly. One that has to hurt. And two it isn't gonna be pretty when it comes off. But before she could do anything it was too late. It had come off. Only to turn into a greenish mask that faded away before she got a good look at it. And behind this green mask was the thoughtful face of the blonde jinchuuriki.

"See it's me. Now why are you here?"

"I'm Zabuza's tool, Naruto. I do what I am told. But I have failed him. Naruto, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Haku we're friends aren't we."

"I want you to kill me."

"What?!"

"I have failed Zabuza. A broken tool is useless to anyone. Please kill me."

"Haku…"

"I'm sorry you have to dirty your hands with my unworthy blood. But I would prefer to die by a… friend's hand."

To the Naruto walked up to the crying Haku and with a tear in his eyes he lifted his hand and slapped her hard.

"Why?... Why do you think your life is so unimportant?" he picked her up by the shoulders."I know you have felt the pain of loneliness I can see it in your eyes. As I'm sure you can see in mine. I won't let you die Haku. You are a friend. And by the look in your eyes you know what its like to be hated for something you had no control over. But you don't have to give up. You can still live your life. Make more precious people."

"Naruto, you are right I am hated for something I have no control over. In my home land bloodlines are hated. Anyone who has one is killed. My mother survived the genocide of bloodline users and laid low before marrying my father and having me. Then one day I discovered my bloodline and so did my father. He then got a group of villagers together and they killed my mother and as they were going to kill me I got scared and killed them all with my ice by accident. I was alone. I had nowhere to o. and I was hated for being born. I lived off whatever I could until the day Zabuza came and saved me. He trained and took care of me. I didn't care that what we were doing could be considered wrong. I had someone precious to me. I can't leave him."

Don't you want to quit living life on the run? Don't you want your own life? Don't you want to go out with someone without worrying about being killed during your date?" Insert awkward blushes. "I can talk the old man into letting you in. I got him wrapped around my fingers. It may take a little doing but I can do it. So please won't you at least consider it?"

"What about Zabuza-sama?"

"No."

"Why?"

And with all the dignity any man possess. He turns his head upwards puts out his lower lip "I don't like him." See all the dignity any man possesses.

"No."

"What why?"

"As long as Zabuza-sama is alive I must stay with him."

"I see. Hang on a moment I have to go kill someone."

"NO!"

"… You really care about him huh? Fine I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Naruto. But if Zabuza says no I won't go."

"Oh he won't say no." Insert evil grin "he defiantly won't say no."

At this point clapping is heard

"I can't say I'm surprised. Though I know I paid you more than plenty so you should of taken out at least two of these pathetic ninjas." At this a short greasy looking man stepped out of the remaining mist. "Demon of the Mist. Ha more like Baby of the Mist."

"Gato what are you doing here?" Zabuza's voice rang out from behind the two teens who looked to see both of their sensei laying on the ground.

"Honestly to finish a job. You see I hire nuke-nin for a reason. So I can kill them off without paying them saves me loads of money. And I even sell their heads for the bounties on them. I make a major profit. And I was planning on using this bitch for some fun later too."

"Shut the fuck up slime ball. You will not do anything to Haku as long as I can breathe."

"Kid."

"Shut it Zabuza. He insulted Haku and he will pay."

"My thoughts exactly kid."

"Huh" geez whets with all these unintelligent answers.

"I want o kill him with my own hands. Help me out."

"No Naruto don't." finally something comes from Kakashi's mouth as he still lies on the ground.

Getting a nod of the head from Haku Naruto ignores the scarecrow's orders and walks over to Zabuza. "Its ok sensei. Haku trusts he won't attack us. And so do I. By the way nice choice of metal wire."

"Thanks. Good tensile strength right?" attention span of a goldfish. Must be all that porn.

"Thanks kid. Now I'm gonna kill that little crook." He grabs his sword (anyone want to tell me the name so I can use it later if he survives?) and charges the little man that moved behind his army of about two hundred thugs.

"They aren't gonna save you Gato."

"What he said" Zabuza looked down to find our blonde psycho right next to him. "What? I told you I'm not gonna let him insult Haku and live."

"Fine kid but if you die don't blame me." At this our blonde hero stops.

"Good point. Hey Loki I need some more power."

"Loki? Kid have you gone nuts?"

"Nope. He is the god that everyone thought was a demon tat was sealed into me at my birth."

To this the Mist Demon looked to Kakashi who just nodded as much as he could. "Whatever kid."

When he looked back to Naruto he swore he saw a genjutsu. The kid's body was spinning at an amazing speed. He looked like a tornado. A tornado with arms legs and a green head. 'Wait green head? I've got to be under some genjutsu. But then again I did see him turn from a green headed guy to the blonde. Ahh screw it this is gonna give me a headache better just relieve some stress.' To this he finished his charge of the bandits with even more force. The first bandit he got to was probably the lucky one of the group for he didn't have to see what happened to him or the others. when his had hit the ground the demon was already killing three more with a horizontal slash before stabbing one in the head with the kunai in his other hand.

While all this was happening the Uzumaki tornado stopped. Revealing the green masked form of Naruto standing there in flowing robes so black they seemed to absorb the light and a scythe bigger then him in his hand. A scowl adorning his face.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It Tolls for thee." Spoken in the same voice as when standing up for Sasuke. Stepping forward he slowly raised his scythe and slowly stared picking up speed before running full sprint at the group. Who I might add were scared shitless of the Demon of the Mist enough to not pay attention to him. Until he was spinning like his name sake with his scythe pointing out and shredding the bandits to bits.

Sakura who was at this point doing nothing could only stare on in horror, after unloading her breakfast onto the ground in front of her, at this scene of gore and violence.

Speaking of the gore. Naruto by this time had somehow managed to get four scythes moving. Making him even more feared then the one with the big ass sword as the survivors would put it. Watching the blood be sucked into the vortex didn't help any either. Finally the two bloody demons made it to the back and naruto stopped his spin. To show that he had a single scythe in each hand and a two headed scythe in his mouth. (Picture on my profile)

"Doesn't the blood get in your mouth like that?"

"Shmmf mup"

"What?" To this Naruto flips him the bird.

"I'll take that as a yes then kid"

"Grrrrr"

"Fine lets finish this" Naruto jumped into the air doing a flip and starts going down and stopping in midair and spinning in another direction creating a ball of spinning doom. Zabuza being smarter than an average monkey saw the plan and hurled Gato into the bladed hell zone and screamed out Akakadou (bloody vortex) unknowingly giving Naruto his title. And Gato? Well let's just say Gato came out of it with the texture of a five alarm chili.

Sakura seeing this puked even more. Sasuke, who had managed to wake up around the time Naruto freed Zabuza, stared with jealousy and fear. 'How come the dobe has this type of power when I deserve it to kill my brother? And what did Zabuza scream out anyway?' unfortunately he has the hearing of a ninety-year-old war veteran who was in charge of the explosives due to some of the needles sticking out of his neck.

Naruto, after turning Gato into a chili based substance landed on the ground and started walking back towards the group but more importantly Haku. Upon approaching he removed his mask and collapsed in front of her.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure kid we'll go. It would be better for Haku anyway. It's not good for her to always be on the run."

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"**Nice choice of ass if I do say so myself."**

'Dam pervert'

"**Hey! I'm not a pervert. I'm a mega pervert"**

"Why me?"

"Why you what Naruto?"

"Never mind. Too hard to explain."

Woohooi'mdoneWoohooi'mdoneWoohooi'mdoneWoohooi'mdoneWoohooi'mdoneWoohooi'mdoneW

Finally another chapter done and I even made it longer for you guys. Well what do you think? R&R. also i'm opening a poll on who naruto should be paired with on my profile so vote and send me anyone i dont have that you really want. probably won't use sakura or hinata unless i get a lot of requests

Thank you mangs and mangets

Kage Fighter


	4. the news

to all who have enjoyed this story so far. ARE YOU INSANE? my grammar has stunk, my style atrocious, and my skills are appalling.

and further note i am working on remaking this story from the ground up.

if there was anything good in this story i would like you to tell me what it was so that i may keep it it my next one.

Thank you

The Kage Fighter


End file.
